Persona 3 : The Answer
by NightlyPresence
Summary: S.E.E.S is a wreck. Minato, their fearless leader just died and the shadows still live. None of them are ready for the emotionally and physically painful journey that is the Abyss of Time. Can they find the reason for his Death and save the world again? And without Minato to help them? ON HOLD FOR A WHILE.
1. Memento Mori

**We meet again! =D Anyway, since this clearly topped the poll. I just had to do it. This gives me a good chance to showcase a lot of stuff that I missed in Death and Chaos. So please enjoy the ride, this will be relatively short compared to DAC. Oh well, please review and oh, prepare the hammers and swords because bitchy Yukari is back in business.**

* * *

Mitsuru slammed the door to the rooftop open. Her heart was bouncing from the sheer joy and happiness. They finally defeated Nyx and saved the world. She couldn't wait to see Minato again. The only man she ever loved.

Everyone stepped onto the rooftop. Minato was lying on Aigis's lap. The Savior had a gentle and peaceful smile on his face. His eyes were closed. He deserved a rest after all.

The cool wind blew again, removing a lock of hair from Minato's face. Everyone including Sakura and Koromaru were there, to reunite with their fearless leader and best friend, Minato Arisato.

"We made it." Junpei grinned, "We finally made it. We saved THE WORLD!" He shouted in joy, remembering that the Dark Hour and shadows were wiped out, thanks to his best friend.

Minato didn't reply. He didn't even move, the smile on his lips remained. S.E.E.S shivered from fear as no reply came from Minato's lips. The tears streaming down Aigis's face made them even more tensed.

"Minato?" Yukari walked ahead towards the two. She lightly shook him but Minato didn't respond at all. Now, the team was extremely tense. Yukari gathered up her courage and put her onto Minato's chest.

A look of utter shock and disbelief crossed Yukari's face. She let out a scream and dropped onto the ground. Her brown eyes opened wide.

"What happened?" Sakura dared asked.

"H-He's…." Yukari busted into tears, "HE'S NOT BREATHING!" She shouted in utter grief, making Mitsuru collapse onto the ground.

"What?" Akihiko ran towards Minato, putting his head to his heart….. No beat, nothing.

"Minato! WAKE UP! DAMMIT!" Akihiko tried in vain as he tried shake Minato awake….. But it just wasn't working.

"No…" Sakura sobbed, collapsing to her knees. The shock was too much. "He can't…" She sniffed, "He just can't leave like that."

"Damn right he can't." Junpei yelled in frustration. He made a run towards Minato. "You idiot! Wake up, you promised not to leave!" Junpei tried to pump Minato's heart. Still, there was no change. Minato kept his eyes shut.

Mitsuru shakily stood up and walked towards them. Wiping her tears, she ordered, "Put Minato down." Junpei removed his jacket and stuffed it, placing it onto the ground.

Akihiko gently lifted Minato from Aigis's lap and placed him onto the ground.

"I'll give him CPR." Mitsuru wiped the tears and bent down. Giving Minato the kiss of life….. It didn't work. Mitsuru got up and tried to pump Minato's chest again.

"Come one. Please. I've already lost too much." Mitsuru begged as she continued her efforts. Minato eventually gave out a breath. His heart slowly started pumping again, although barely.

"Call the ambulance." Akihiko shouted and Junpei quickly got his cell phone out.

"He won't hold out long." Mitsuru cried, hugging Minato who was breathing very faintly.

"Please. I beg of you. Wake up." Mitsuru whispered into Minato's ear. Hoping it would work and Minato would spring to action like he always did. Alas, it didn't work. Minato continued breathing slightly. Each breath of his sent shivers down Mitsuru's spine. It felt like he was about to lose them any second now.

The siren of the ambulance eventually reached everyone's ears. Mitsuru dried her tears and ordered he team.

"Help carry him towards the ambulance." She spoke, her voice cracking. "Don't create a scene."

"Fuuka."Akihiko turned to the teal haired girl who was silently shaking and sobbing, "Get down and prepare the way." Fuuka nodded and walked downstairs.

"Iori, carry Minato." Mitsuru ordered.

The capped teen nodded and wiped his tears, ignoring the sting in his eyes. He lifted his best friend up, "Don't worry. We won't let you die buddy."

"We won't." Sakura repeated, standing up.

S.E.E.S eventually reached towards the ambulance on the ground. The entire school gathered around in the grounds to see what was all the commotion about? Several gasps of horror and sorrow resounded as Junpei carried everyone's friend towards the ambulance.

"WHAT!?" Minato?" Kenji shouted, trying to break through the students and reach Minato. Junpei cringed hearing the horror struck voice of Kenji, he managed to ignore it. Quietly placing onto the stretcher, Junpei climbed up into the ambulance where the rest of his friends gathered.

"Quick, to Tatsumi Memorial Hospital." Mitsuru ordered the driver who quickly sped the ambulance away from school.

"This isn't happening." Yuko sobbed.

"Minato…." Kazushi stared in shock at the retreating ambulance.

"I couldn't help him." Keisuke slammed his fist onto the wall, he didn't care if that hurt. He was absolutely broken. How could he have failed to protect Minato?

For the first time, everyone was quiet. Even Minato's fanclub didn't utter a single word.

"Minato-kun. Tatsuya." Ms Toriumi sobbed loudly.

The school had lost its shine. Electricity cackled and eventually, it started raining. The water mixed with tears of numerous students. Nobody moved from the spot for a long time. Each of them prayed that Minato would be fine.

"Move the damn thing quickly!" Akihiko shouted at the driver who flinched and pressed the accelerator, speeding the already fast vehicle.

"You promised to wait for me Minato." Yukari sobbed, holding his cold hand.

...

...

...

Minato gave a last breath. The hand that Yukari was holding went ice cold. The signal on the machine totally vanished.

The ambulance stopped, as if even the driver sensed something was wrong.

"Can't….. Be." Mitsuru muttered, not believing her eyes. Minato… just left them.

Everyone broke down, sobbing uncontrollably. Minato didn't breathe one more time, although, the smile was still on his lips.

…..

"I'm sorry." Minato's spirit was disappearing slowly. He glanced in utter sorrow as his tears started flowing, while watching his friend cry their eyes out, begging him to get up.

He reached into his pocket and placed his treasured, Velvet Key, into Aigis's pocket.

"I'll do my part." Minato swore as he planted a soft kiss on Mitsuru's forehead. He knew she would never feel it, but still.

Minato cringed as he felt Erebus's blow rock his soul but he shook his head, totally ignoring the pain.

"Aigis….. Good luck." Minato disappeared as he gave a final two finger salute to his friends, for the last time.

"Aigis…." Yukari fumed inside, looking at the mechanical maiden who was desperately trying to hold back her tears, while trying to calm everyone down. Yukari felt hatred for the blonde girl. How dare she listen to Minato's last words!?

"I want him back." Sakura whispered to herself as she sobbed uncontrollably.

**Days later.**

"Hello? Yukari-chan? Will to you be coming today?" Fuuka asked on March 31st. The day that would repeat.

"It begins." Minato whispered to himself with a smile. He turned his attention to Erebus who was trying to rip his form from the Great Seal. "Man, if only I could be alive for just 2 seconds. That is all I need to make you my bitch."

* * *

**That was kinda emotional to write. Hope you enjoyed it. Hopefully, this is alot better than my first chapter of its big brother -_- There might be an error in the fic saying that Minato died on the next day but please ignore that since I just fixed that. **

**Seeya guys next time and please review.**


	2. Notice

**Uh, hey, not exactly a chapter, just a notice. This will be on hold for quite a while now, since the rebuild of Death and Chaos in underway. There will some major changes and stuff, so expect this to be updated waaay later. Sorry to the guys who were wanting to read this. Plus, having this many fics is kinda straining as well. Sorry again. Have a nice day!**


End file.
